


An Afternoon out

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I hope you like, crack fluff?, is that a thing?, it's a cute mishmosh of ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Chloe's got it set that Hank and Kara would make a great couple. The others put up with her as she works to make it a reality.





	An Afternoon out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kizuka_Nakahara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/gifts).



North crossed her arms and huffed, standing to the side of the kitchen. She watched as Connor stirred a pot on the stove and Chloe laughed at some joke Hank said while chopping vegetables. Nines walked past, putting some jars back in the fridge.

“Try and be nice,” he whispered to her.

“I don’t see why we have to have dinner with them,” North said. “Eighty percent of us don’t even eat.” She shook her head. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Family dinners aren’t just about eating.” Nines gently rubbed her arm, giving her one of his small grins. “It’s about connecting with the ones you love.”

“I don’t love these people,” North said, glaring at him, but finding it hard not to be charmed by his bright eyes and simple smile.

“Maybe not,” Nines said, shrugging. “But I love them. And you love me. So something tells me you’ll push through.”

North grumbled but smiled at him. “I hate it when you’re right,” she said, squinting. 

“Then I guess you hate a lot of the time we spend together,” Nines replied, laughing a little.

Chloe took the tray from Hank and dumped the vegetables into the pot, Connor stirring the ingredients together.

“There,” she said. “Almost done.”

Hank studied the recipe book on the counter, squinting at it as he read. “You know, this thing sounds entirely disgusting.”

“It’ll all come together,” Connor told him. “Trust me.”

“Yeah,” Hank said. “Trust the guy with no taste buds.”

Connor kept his eyes on the pot but gave a crooked smile. Chloe looked over her shoulder at Nines and North. Then she looked back to her hand, resting gently on Connor’s arm. Then she looked over at Hank, standing alone, hunched over the cooking book. She frowned.

-

After an awfully quiet and slightly awkward dinner, Nines and North rushed away as soon as they could. Connor and Chloe took their time to say goodbye and clean up before also heading home. As Connor dug the car keys out of his pocket, Chloe watched Hank, sitting on his couch alone. 

“We ought to set him up with someone,” Chloe mused.

“Hm?” Connor asked. He opened the passenger side door, holding it out for her.

“Hank,” Chloe said. “We should set him up on a date.”

“I don’t think Hank wants to be set up on a date.” Connor held onto Chloe’s hand as she stepped into the car.

“I just think it would be nice if he had someone,” Chloe said. Connor closed the door and got in on the driver’s side. “You know. Like how we have each other.”

Connor started the car and smiled at her. “It is quite nice,” he said. “But who would we even find for him?”

Chloe pursed her lips as Connor pulled the car out of the driveway. She hummed softly and then jolted, clapping her hands. “Oh, I know! What about Kara?”

“What about Kara?” Connor glanced at her, his eyebrows furrowed.

“I think they’d be great together.”

“Why?”

“They’re both very family oriented. And they care about their friends very aggressively.”

Connor shrugged. “If you think it’s a good idea we can give it a try I guess.”

“Excellent,” Chloe said. “I’ll invite her out with us this weekend.”

“We’re going out this weekend?”

“We are now.”

-

“I hate the mall,” North said, dragging her feet as she followed the group inside. “It’s always so crowded.”

“That’s part of the charm,” Chloe said. She fell back in pace with North, wrapping her arm in hers. “There are so many different and unique people. It’s so exciting.”

“It’s so exhausting, you mean,” North said.

“Don’t be such a downer.” Chloe smiled and pulled her up to the others. “You’re never going to have a good time if you don’t try.”

“Good. I don’t want to have a good time.”

“Look,” Connor said, nodding inside. “There’s Kara.”

Kara was standing at the entrance to the food court. She was hunched over, brushing down Alice’s hair, an open smile on her face.

“Friend of yours?” Hank asked, shuffling along behind Connor and Nines as they entered the mall.

Nines glanced at Connor, talking to him through their connection.

“You didn’t tell him?”

“We figured he wouldn’t agree if we did.”

Nines shook his head and held the door open for Chloe and North. Chloe released North’s arm, running up to Kara.

“It’s so good to see you,” Chloe said, pulling her into a hug. “It’s been much too long.”

Kara laughed and hugged her back. “Too long indeed.”

Chloe pulled away and smiled down at Alice, giving her a small wave. “And hello to you too, Alice.”

Alice fidgeted a bit, smiling softly. “Hi.”

“Hank come here.” Chloe grabbed Hank’s arm and dragged him over. “Kara, this is Lieutenant Hank Anderson. He works with Connor. Hank, this is our friend Kara.”

“Uhm, hey.” Hank rubbed the back of his head and held his hand out to her. 

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Kara took his hand and shook it with a grip that surprised him. “And this is my daughter, Alice.” Kara placed a hand on the back of Alice’s head.

“Hey, kid,” Hank said. 

Alice nodded at him, looking up to Kara. Kara gave her a tight smile, ruffling her hair a little bit.

Chloe clapped her hands. “Let’s get shopping!” She took Kara in one arm and North in the other and strutted away. She looked at Connor and NInes over her shoulder and gestured at them.

“So,” Connor said as they started to follow the girls. “What do you think of Kara?”

“I just met her,” Hank said. He eyed Connor with suspicion but didn’t say anything.

“She’s really nice,” Nines said. “Like, crazy nice. Like, sickeningly nice.” He dropped his voice to a whisper. “She sort of scares me.”

Hank chuckled and the boys followed the girls into a crowded clothing store.

North groaned. “There are so many humans here.”

Nines placed a hand on her back, rubbing it gently. “Look, there’s nobody over in the full-priced section. Let’s hang out there and make fun of this so-called fashion.”

North smirked at him and nodded.

Alice grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled her away to the children’s section. Chloe watched Hank wander over to the jackets and bit her lip. 

“We gotta do something,” she whispered to Connor.

“What do you mean?”

“They gotta talk. We need to get them together.”

“I think you’re crazy.”

“Who doesn’t.” Chloe grabbed a random shirt and walked over to Hank. “Oh, Hank. Could you please take this over to Kara?”

Hank stared at her. “What? Why?”

Chloe held it up, examining it in the light. “Well, I think she’d like it.”

“So why don’t you take it over to her?”

“Cause I’m…” Chloe looked around and grabbed another shirt off a nearby rack, “busy looking at this one.”

“Uh-huh.” Hank looked over at Connor who just shrugged, slowly pulling a pair of pants off the rack and pretending to look at it. 

Hank sighed and grabbed the shirt from a puppy-eyed Chloe. He battled his way through the crowd, apologizing for every thrown elbow or stepped on foot. Eventually, he managed to dance his way over to Kara and Alice.

Alice was looking at the rows of shoes on the wall. Kara stood up straight upon spotting Hank.

“Uh, Chloe wanted me to give this to you,” Hank said, holding the shirt out to her.

“Oh?” Kara took the shirt and held it up. She frowned slightly, clearly trying not to look too disgusted. “It’s a little...big,” she said.

“Oh, uh, I’ll go let her know.”

Kara smiled at him, handing the shirt back. Alice tugged on her arm and she turned around, looking at the pair of light-up shoes that Alice was pointing to.

Chloe scowled as she watched Hank make his way back to them through the crowd. 

“Did you really think that would work?” Connor asked. “How are they supposed to bond over a shirt? One that’s not even in either of their styles.”

“We just need to get them to start talking,” Chloe said. 

Hank walked over and handed her the shirt. “Said it’s too big.”

“And probably too ugly,” Connor muttered. 

Hank chuckled and Chloe turned a sour look to Connor. 

-  
After another hour of shopping, another failed hour of Chloe trying to get Hank and Kara to spend any time together, the group settled down in the food court. Alice sat next to Kara, swinging her legs against the chair and giggling as they lit up. Chloe sat next to Kara, biting on her bottom lip and trying to formulate a new plan.

Nines and North sat opposite of Kara and Alice, hunched over the table and talking quietly to themselves, chuckling occasionally. Connor sat across from Chloe, watching the people in the food court as they moved about and chatted. 

Hank sat alone at the end of the table, looking down as he grazed on a french fry.

Chloe hummed, her lips moving from side to side as she thought. She looked around, spotting the small carousel set up on the other side of the court. She reached over and tapped on Connor’s arm. The other android startled. Chloe nodded in Hank’s direction. Connor furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged. Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Alice,” she said, leaning over to look down the table at the child, “would you like to go and ride the carousel? Connor and I could take you.”

“Can I?” Alice asked, looking to Kara with big eyes. 

Kara smiled, her face lighting up, and nodded. Alice squealed in excitement and hopped off her chair, already racing away. Connor got up and chased after her. Chloe took her time, making sure to bump purposefully into Nines on her way.

Nines rubbed the back of his head and glared at her. She opened her eyes wide, giving him a look as she nodded at Hank again. Nines opened his mouth and nodded, winking at her.

“We, uh,” he said, turning back to the table, “gotta go do something.” He grabbed North’s elbow, pulling her up with him.

“Do what?” Kara asked.

“Yes.”

“What are we doing?” North asked, letting Nines drag her away.

“Walking,” he told her. She gave him a doubtful look. “Okay, we’re leaving Hank and Kara alone.”

“Chloe has been trying all day,” North said. “I don’t think it’s worth it.”

Nines shrugged. “You try saying no to her.”

North thought about it. “No, yeah, you’re right. That’s impossible.”

They walked on together, heading towards Connor, Chloe, and Alice, when Nines stumbled forward, only able to right himself with North’s help. They heard a low chuckle and turned to see Gavin, sitting at a table, foot still extending into the aisle. 

“Why you-” North stepped forward, arm pulled back in a fist. 

Nines grabbed her waist, holding her back. “He’s not worth it.”

Tina walked up to them, holding a tray with two burgers and drinks on it. She sighed, setting it down on the table. “What did you do now?” she asked Gavin. She looked up at the two androids. “What did he do now?”

“That asshole boyfriend of yours tripped Nines,” North said. She pulled back, crossing her arms. “On purpose.”

Tina shook her head at Gavin. “Why would you do that?”

Gavin shrugged. “It was funny.”

Tina sat down, glaring at him. “You’re terrible,” she said. “And for that, I’m removing your fries privileges.” She handed him the burger and drink, keeping the cup of fries on her side of the table.

“What are you two even doing here?” Gavin asked, scowling as he bit into his burger. “Shopping for a new toaster?”

“Not that it’s any of your business,” North said, “but we’re here for Hank.”

They all looked over at the table. Hank was eating a piece of pizza, watching Connor and Chloe at the Carousel. Kara was also watching, but still from the other side of the table.

“Is everything okay?” Tina asked. “He’s not...sick or anything?”

“Oh, no,” Nines said. “Chloe had this wild idea to set him up with our friend Kara. It’s going...not well.”

Gavin snorted. “No chance in hell. She’s way out of his league.”

Nines bunch his hands into fists, glaring at him. 

North placed a hand on his arm, whispering, “he’s not worth it.”

Nines turned to Tina. “I don’t know what you see in him.”

Tina sat back, watching Gavin shove a too large bite into his mouth. “Honestly? Sometimes neither do I.”

-

Alice ran back over to the table, laughing. She hugged Kara, saying “that was so much fun.”

Kara hugged her back. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Maybe next time I’ll get on with you.”

“You’ll really like it.”

“Hey, uh, Kara,” Chloe said. “Can we talk to you for a minute?”

“Oh? Sure.” Kara ruffled Alice’s hair a bit and stood up, joining Chloe and Connor a few inches away.

Alice’s eyes wandered around the room, landing on the balloon seller nearby. A woman, dressed in a goofy clown costume, was holding a fist full of balloons, handing them out to passing children.

Alice watched them, shrinking down into her seat. Hank hummed and walked over to her.

“Everything okay, kid?” he asked, kneeling on the ground next to her chair. 

“Well,” Alice said, her voice soft. “I was thinking of getting a balloon…” Hank waited patiently for her to continue. Her voice dropped in sound, just barely heard. “But the clown scares me.”

Hank chuckled. “Ah, clown’s aren’t anything to be afraid of. C’mon, I’ll go with you.” 

He stood up and held out his hand. Alice looked at it, then back at Kara. She was glancing over at them every now and then. She smiled at Alice and gave her a reassuring head nod. 

Alice grabbed Hank’s hand and held on tight with both of hers as they crept over to the balloons. The clown spotted them as they approached. She leaned over, smiling, and said, “why hello there, little girl. Would you like a balloon?”

Alice shuffled back a bit, hiding herself behind Hank. Hank chuckled. “It’s okay,” he said, his voice gentle. “She won’t hurt you. I promise.”

Alice stepped back out, still holding tight to Hank’s hand with a surprisingly painful pressure. “Uhm, can I have the fox one?” she asked. “Please?”

“Of course you can, sweetie.” The clown stood back up, untangling the strings of the balloons and handing a red one to Alice. Alice grabbed it with one hand, still holding Hank’s with the other.

“And?” Hank said, nudging her a bit.

“Oh yeah.” Alice gave the clown a small smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, honey.”

Alice held on to Hank’s hand until they were clear from the clown. Then she ran up to Kara with Hank trailing slowly behind her.

“Look, Kara, look!” Alice said, shaking her balloon a bit. “Mr. Leuitenant Anderson helped me get a balloon.”

“Well that was very sweet,” Kara said. She made eye contact with Hank, a small smile on her lips. “Thank you.”

Chloe grabbed Connor’s arm as Hank blushed a bit. 

“Uh, yeah, sure. No problem at all.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Any time, really.”

Kara looked down slightly, shifting her feet a bit.

“Can he come hang out with us more?” Alice asked.

Kara looked at Hank, a slight flutter in her eyelashes. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

Hank scratched his arm. “I guess there’d be no harm to it.”

“I told you,” Chloe said, hissing into Connor’s ear, digging her nails into his skin.

“I literally did not think that would ever work.” He looked sideways at Chloe. “You scare me sometimes.”

Chloe chuckled and kissed his cheek.  
-  
“Hey, look,” Nines said, gesturing up to Hank and Kara as he walked North around the food court. “Seems Chloe accomplished her mission.”

North shook her head. “They don’t seem compatible,” she said. “But...they do look happy I guess.”

Nines smirked and leaned over, kissing the top of North’s head. “You’re such a romantic.”

She laughed at him. “Shut-up.”

-

“Oh my god,” Gavin said, spewing a few drops of half-chewed burger on the table. He squinted at the scene of Hank and Kara, as if not believing it. “It actually happened.”

Tina looked over her shoulder at them. “Aww, they do kind of make a cute couple don’t they?”

Gavin huffed and shrugged. “He’s too ugly to make anything look good.” He laughed a bit. “Ah, but it’s good to see him not so fucking depressed all the time.”

Tina smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Tell anyone and I murder you.”

Tina laughed and slid the cup of fries to the center of the table.


End file.
